Krul Tepes
|blood type = AB |affiliation = in (Formerly) Nobility (Formerly) Sanguinem Vampires |section = Krul Tepes's Faction Japan |rank = Third Progenitor |occupation = Noble (Formerly) Queen of Japan (Formerly) |status = Alive |relatives = Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Ashera Tepes (Older brother) Sika Madu (Sire) Mahiru Hīragi (Sired) Mikaela Hyakuya (Sired) |first appearance ln = ''Catastrophe'' Book 5, Chapter 5 ''Michaela'' Book 2, Chapter 4 |first appearance manga = Chapter 1 |first appearance anime = Episode 1 |seiyū = Aoi Yūki |english va = Monica Rial |musical = Mariya Nagao}} is a third progenitor among the vampires and the former vampire queen of Japan. She is a secondary major character who is responsible for turning Mikaela Hyakuya and Mahiru Hīragi into vampires. She is the younger sister of Asuramaru and one of the highest ranking members of the Progenitor Council, being a third Progenitor. Appearance Krul has the appearance of a preteen girl, and is considered to be extremely pretty, even by vampire standards. She has calf-length rosy pink hair, partially done up into two pigtails by black hairpieces that resemble bat wings. The black headdress is connected by a black headband, and she also has what appear to be short black horns at either temple. She has large, sharp, slightly slanted eyes that are red, like all vampires, along with fangs and pointed ears. Before she turned into a vampire, her eyes were blue. She wears a short black, frilly style dress with a layer of white ruffles over black ruffles of the skirt. The top has a raindrop shape opening between her breasts, and the straps of the top cross before reaching her neck on either side. The top has an open back with two x-shaped crossing stitches tightening it at her waist. A strip of pink goes down either side at the front of her top and ends at bows above her ruffles. Five golden buttons are distributed evenly going down the top on either side between the pink strips. She has a white collar of lace parted in the center of her neck that reaches over her collar bones. It is bound by a pink ribbon with a large bow on the right side of her neck. It has a golden oval decoration in the center and a pair of ribbons trailing from it that reach her hips. She wears detached, loose black sleeves that are puffed up under her shoulders run past her hands, becoming wider toward the end. It has two gold buttons at the cuff. A black ribbon is tied into a bow at the top outermost sides of these sleeves, and its tails reach the length of the sleeves. White lace frills decorate the tops of the sleeves, and longer white frills hang out under the sleeves. The white also peeks out in a slit at the puffy part of the sleeves under either ribbon. Under these sleeves, she wears a pair of black gloves that are tighter against her skin and reach her knuckles. Each one has a pair of pink stripes running down from her knuckles to the end of the glove. They can only be seen when the loose sleeves over them are slid back. She wears tall black boots that are initially folded below her knees, but they become unfolded after she attacks Ferid. After unfolding, they reach mid-thigh and have a slit down to either knee. They have tall golden stilettos. On certain occasions, she may wear a black cloak underneath her skirt. It runs from her waist down to her ankles and is split down the center. The inner lining is pink. When she first appears, she also wears a military-esque black jacket that trails to her mid-calf. It has shoulder decorations and overly-large cuffs ending in white frills. Each cuff has a line of trimming at either end and has three buttons attached to it. 1,000 years ago prior to the series, before turning into a vampire, Krul wore her long pink hair with one of her bangs tied into a long single braid which she frequently decorated it with flowers and blue eyes like her brother. Krul's attire consisted of an ancient Greek styled chiton, with a simple ribbon tied to her waist and sandals tied with long ribbons to her feet. She is occasionally seen with a one-eyed bat familiar, by the name of Arukanu, upon her shoulder, but its abilities have yet to be displayed. The bat is about the size of her fist and has a large eye in the center of its face. It has a pair of small horns on top of its head and has a thin devil's tail about twice the length of its body. It has small bat wings and minuscule feet. * Anime: In the anime, Krul's hair is more distinctly pink, and the pink details of her ribbons and clothing are darker. Additionally, her heels are often shown as flat boots instead of stilettos. Her hair is sometimes depicted with a third ponytail in the back instead of being down like in the manga. Personality Just like all other vampires, she views the humans as nothing more than livestock. She sees them as foul and endlessly greedy creatures who will do anything for their own personal gain. When Ferid Bathory slaughters the Hyakuya Sect orphans she carefully hid in Sanguinem and protected as livestock, she becomes enraged because he fatally wounded one of the seraph and allowed another to escape. She never mentions a word about the orphans and displays no interest in them. She saves Mika's life against his will by turning him into a vampire, but this appears to have been done for her own personal interests. He refuses to drink human blood, so she gives her blood to him in exchange for making him dependent on her. Even so, she is the only vampire who shows him kindness, and there are several moments when she hugs him or treats him gently. After developing a close bond with Mika, she shows concern for his family member, Yūichirō Hyakuya. She claims to like both Mika and Yu. However, it is uncertain if this is due to her close relation with Mika and concern for Mika's sake or if this is because she wants to use the seraph for her own purposes. She also appears to trust Mika, and only she and Mika appear to know Krul's true goals. Her objective is to find her brother, Ashera Tepes, who willfully became a demon under the first progenitor's command 1,000 years prior to the current series. She will do anything in order to find him and even turns Mahiru Hīragi into a vampire when Mahiru has information on him. Krul keeps many secrets, including what she knows of the "seraph of the end," and she is deceitful toward the Progenitor Council about her criminal activities. She hates the First Progenitor for turning her brother into a demon Like most vampires, she is proud, especially as a third progenitor that gives her the power to back up her reason to be proud and the queen of Japan. When Third Progenitor Lest Karr challenges her position as the ruler of Japan, she becomes angry and claims she never fails, ever. She is temperamental when challenged and does not hesitate to remind her challenger of his/her place. However, Ferid Bathory blackmails her to keep her temper in check and to prevent her from killing him where he stands. 1,000 years ago prior to when she was human, happy and cheerful, she was thankful for being born into a noble family. She also cares deeply for her brother Ashera Tepes, after his disappearance with Sika Madu. She will do anything to find him to the point to turn Mahiru into a vampire and acquiring information at any cost. History Krul was born into a family of nobility, where she spent her childhood years in joy and pure bliss alongside her mother and brother. Krul believed that one must be thankful for all that they have in the world such as food. One day Krul runs to her brother Ashera and asks him to join her and their mother for lunch as she did not want to eat alone. Ashera instead was fascinated by the sun, and had a conversation with Krul about it. Krul said that their mother told her looking at the sun would burn their eyes, and after a little more bickering, they head back home for lunch. However, they return to see their house on fire and raided by the angry townspeople. Their mother warns them to run, but is speared in the stomach before she can finish her sentence. The rebels scream that they will kill the children of the nobility and capture Krul and Ashera and they separated,but instead decide to sell them into slavery. The rest of Krul's past is largely unknown. What is known is that she and her brother were turned into vampires by the First Progenitor, and then many years later, would futility beg him to not take Ashera away. By the Catastrophe light novels, she still seeks her older brother, and encounters Mahiru Hīragi in the process. Mahiru informs her about the Apocalypse which is to come and gives her information on the Seraph of the End. Thanks to this, Krul steps into action with her army the moment the humans release the virus and make it sweep through Japan. She also collects children from one of the Hyakuya Sect's orphanages, and two of them are seraphs. She sends them to Sanguinem, the same city she resides in and rules from. Upon sensing that her brother Ashera Tepes is in Yu's Cursed Gear, she vows to see him again no matter what. During the Dark Ages in Greece, Krul is wondered about by Ashera on whether she is dead by now as he lies in a prison. She is then envisioned by him when Ashera sees a girl resembling her as he follows Sika Madu. Krul along with her mother is then remembered walking through a field with Ashera, and that for the large part she was happy. She is a part of Ashera's thoughts as he is taken into the sky, thinking that he and Krul really did die that day so long ago. At some unknown point during the Dark Ages in Greece, she along with her brother Ashera and Noya are in Sika Madu's forbidden room, where they all behold the corpse of a "Mikaela". Noya says that this is what all of them where meant to become but failed. Seeing a young Yu join them, Krul is annoyed at Noya entertaining the idea that there is a fun toy. She then approaches Yu gently and encourages him to keep what he saw a secret, yet is discouraged hearing Yu ask what a secret is. Krul asks Noya what they should do now that Yu has seen them in here, and how their secret is still safe. Watching with uncertainty as Noya helps Yu see Michaela, Krul shouts in vain for him to stop as he decapitates Yu. Hearing that Noya just saved them she joins him and Ashera in figuring out what they are to do about Mikaela. Story Events of 2012 In the bowels of Sanguinem, Krul visits a chained up Mahiru where she asks if she really understands the current situation. Vampires have her chained to a pillar resembling a cross and have been forcing her to drink water whenever she appears like she is going to die. Time passes by, and Krul appears before Mahiru again and again as time passes. Eventually, Mahiru summons Shikama Dōji, which is the demon extracted from Shinoa's body, and she uses the scythe to cut her restraints. Mahiru says she could leave anytime she wanted but preferred to show her sincerity. When she asks what day it is, Krul informs her it is December 2nd. Mahiru begins smiling genuinely, and Krul asks her why. When she says she is thinking of the man she loves, Krul looks at her as if she is ill. Krul then asks her if she knows where her brother, Ashera Tepes, is. In response, Mahiru sings a tune about the oncoming Apocalypse, where humans will make a lethal mistake and destroy the world once more. She says idiotic humans want to blow the trumpet of the Apocalypse on Christmas day; then afterward, humans will cry out desperately for their lives. Krul calls her an idiotic human, and Mahiru smiles. Later, Krul has turned Mahiru into a vampire, and she sets Mahiru loose on the world. On December 12th, she orders Lucal Wesker and other vampires to destroy the compounds of the Thousand Nights. Prologue Krul Tepes first appears when the Apocalypse Virus afflicts the adults of Tokyo, and she invades Tokyo with her army the moment that happens in 2012. The Progenitor Council gave her orders to exterminate the Hyakuya Sect and all of their orphans with the seraph gene, but she disobeys and lies, telling them she completed the task. She takes the orphans from the Hyakuya Orphanage in Tokyo to Kyoto and into the underground vampire third capital, Sanguinem. She raises them there as livestock, including a pair of seraph children named Yuichiro and Mikaela. Events of 2016 The children attempt to escape in 2016 when they obtain a map from Ferid. Thanks to this, Yuichiro escapes. However, Ferid fatally harms Mikaela and slaughters the remaining non-seraph children. Krul arrives to the carnage in time to prevent the other vampires from finishing off Mika, and she tells them that he belongs to her. She dips a finger into the pool of blood surrounding him and licks it. She demands an explanation from Ferid and states no one would believe a human child could seriously injure a seventh progenitor. She accuses him of deliberately letting her seraphs escape. He then threatens to take this issue to the Progenitor Council, stating that meddling with the curse of the seraphs is against vampire law. Flames rise up from her body. She responds by beating the hell out of him, ripping off his right arm, and stomping her boot onto his chest and neck. He apologizes, and she shows him mercy. She sends him away, but he waves his dismembered arm at her and promises to return. Mika is dying. She offers eternal life to him, and he refuses. She smirks, biting her lip to make it bleed, and kisses him, forcing him to ingest her blood. He screams with pain and horror as his human life ends and his vampire life begins. Later, Mika wears clean livestock clothes, and his right arm has been reattached. They are in her chambers while she sits on her throne. Someone brings in an unconscious human child and drops him on the floor between them. Mika is in pain from his thirst, feverish while sweating and gasping. She tells him to drink the blood of that human and become a true vampire. Mika refuses, saying he would rather die than become a vampire. She sympathizes with him, warning him that he will become a senseless, raving demon without the blood. As he refuses again, she slices open her own wrist, offering her own blood to Mika. She says he may drink her blood instead and points out that it is not from a human. Overcome by his thirst, he gives in and cries while drinking her blood. She says he will never be able to leave her and will be her dog for all time. When he finishes, she hugs him. While Mika is under Krul's care, she informs him of the humans' cruelty through their experimentation that could destroy the world. She teaches him that she saved the orphans from that fate and does not mention that she was actually ordered to kill them. She and Ferid tell Mika that the humans are once again experimenting on Yu and using him. During this time, Mika becomes known as one of Krul's pets. Although vampires suspect she may be his sire, no one besides those involved know anything for certain. Events of 2020 Second Shibuya High Arc In 2020, she and Mika have a close relationship. When Mika arrives to hear the war declaration in Sanguinem, Krul smiles when she sees him and jumps up to talk, replacing her speaker and present the rest of the speech herself. She announces war against the Japanese Imperial Demon Army in order to save their world. The cruel and greedy humans actively commit the crimes of killing vampires, stealing vampire territory, and delving into forbidden magics. Shinjuku Arc She sends Ferid to command the attack on Shinjuku, and she gives Mika ten days' worth of her blood so that he can look for Yu. During the battle, human experimentation transforms Yu into an insensible monster, and he injures Mika badly enough that he cannot heal from his wound on his own and requires curse detoxification. After he receives treatment and gets dressed, she summons him to the Royal Audience Chamber. When they meet, he promises her he will save Yū. Post-Shinjuku Arc Krul is later seen attending a meeting of the Progenitor Council. As the commander of the battle at Shinjuku, Ferid brings Mika with him to the meeting and reports on the battle. He shows video footage of Yu's transformation, and the progenitors quickly recognize it as one of the "seraph of the end" which Ferid confirms their fears. A fourth progenitor points out that Krul foiled that plan by exterminating Japan's Hyakuya Sect eight years ago, killing them and all of their seraph guinea pigs. Ferid pretends he knows nothing about this. Third Progenitor Lest Karr threatens Krul with a heavy burden of responsibility for her failure and the mismanagement of Japan. She says she never fails, ever. She orders him to be quiet and asks if he is picking a fight with her. He claims he would be happy to rule Japan in her place. She calls him a child, and he states he is only 200 years younger than her and even points out he is stronger than her as well. Her plan is to kill all the humans of the JIDA, and the Progenitor Council gives her the go-ahead. At the end of the meeting, one of the progenitors asks who the child behind Ferid is, which makes Krul uncomfortable. Ferid calls him his most favorite servant, whom he cannot bear to be apart from. One progenitor begins to yell at him since even Ferid is not of a high enough rank to attend these meetings under normal circumstances, and he brought a lesser vampire with him as well. Another progenitor calms him and states that Ferid has always been eccentric. After the meeting, she asks Ferid if he is trying to dethrone her and asks why she brought Mika there. She swings her arm at him, leaving a deep fissure in the floor nearby. She threatens to kill him, and he hides behind Mika. He insists she can no longer kill him and has not been able to awhile since certain information about her meddling in the seraph of the end may be sent to the Progenitor Council on his death. She glares at him, which he says is adorable and makes his heart flutter. Since he would be in even more trouble than her for letting Yu escape and they share the same secret, he suggests they are partners in crime. He tells her to take his hand and submit to him before playing it off as a joke, patting Mika's butt, and leaving. He says he hopes they will be the best of friends next time they meet. Later on, she fills a test tube with her blood for Mika. Already crazed with thirst, he attacks her, lifting her up and biting her neck to drink her blood. The tube shatters on the ground, spilling her blood. Consumed with his thirst and satisfaction, he blushes and is consumed in his drinking. She hugs him, calling him a handful and indulging him anyway. Once Mika returns to his senses, he pushes her away from him. Embarrassed, he apologizes and then sheepishly asks for a slightly bigger stock of her blood. She teases him for already breaking a vial and orders him to report on Shinjuku. He asks her for an explanation of the council meeting first. He asks her why she let the orphans live at such risk to herself. At first, she tells him he does not need to know. He gets upset, and they argue. She entwines her fingers with his and squeezes his hand with her claws, forcing him to the ground as he struggles against her strength. She reminds him that he is dependent on her blood and asks how he could possibly defy her. If Mika would rather die, then will he abandon Yu to those foul humans? When he says he cannot follow her anymore, she insists she is not that terrible and likes both him and Yu. She tells him to trust her, saying they would have died in that orphanage years ago if she did not intervene. She is his savior, surrogate parent, and owner. Since Mika wants to know why she spared their lives so much, she concedes and appeases him by whispering her plan in his ear, surprising him. When he asks if she is serious, she says that is a good question but now she has an army to deploy. She gives Mika orders to get lost during the war, hide from both vampires and humans, and find Yu. He says he understands. Nagoya Arc She orders Mika to deploy to Nagoya along with other vampires, and he helps collect surviving humans on the surface of Kansai as a gift to them. She also sends a missive to the vampires in Nagoya, ordering them to take part in destroying the JIDA in Tokyo. She also plans to visit Nagoya in person. Krul flees with Ferid to Crowley Eusford's domain. Ferid teases her, calling her "Krullie dear" and mentions that this area is already under attack by the humans, earning him a hard glare from the ruler of Sanguinem. When she finally arrives, gazing impassively at Guren who is bound and kneeling before her. She watches as an unnamed noble mocks him, to which he responds by spitting at him. The enraged vampire viciously strikes him, which sends him flying, though Krul looks decidedly unimpressed. However, her expression becomes startled as a malevolent aura erupts from him, his blade unsheathing itself and decapitating the noble before him. She watches as he rises to his feet, his binds broken as the apparition of Mahiru appears above him. Krul mocks his triumphant expression, and Guren draws his sword on Krul. Guren says he is going to conduct an experiment on the Seraph of the End at Nagoya Airport and demands that Krul assists him. Krul recognizes him as a messenger from Mahiru. Krul swats Guren away from her and sends him flying before asking if he is sent by Mahiru Hīragi. He says Mahiru is dead and he was unable to save her. Krul asks who he is, but Guren only laughs in response. She says this was not part of the deal, revealing she made a bargain with Mahiru before the world collapsed, but she tells Guren she cannot help him if he is not Mahiru. He taunts her to kill him but says she cannot. He says she has betrayed the vampires too deeply to turn back and now must make certain that the Seraph of the End experiment succeeds today. Annoyed, she kicks him. He laughs and tells her to keep up the act. Krul then shouts that the human spoke and informs the other vampires that the murderous humans are regrouping at Nagoya Airport. She orders the vampires to set out immediately. Later on the battlefield when they are confronted by the sight of Yu losing control of his Seraph, Krul orders for Mika to retrieve Yu and for them to escape together. She is then confronted by Crowley Eusford, who tries to attack her from behind, but she is able to fend him off with ease. In her arrogance, however, Ferid appears from behind and comments that her pretty neck is open; then promptly bites into her shoulder. She tries to make a deal with Ferid for him to tell her his plans, but to no avail. She mouths for Mika to flee before falling unconscious as Ferid drinks a considerable amount of her blood. He presents her unconscious body to the rest of the vampires, declaring her betrayal by being involved with the Seraph of the End project, then taking control from her. Ultimately, she is dethroned and removed from power as Queen of Japan. Post-Nagoya Arc Ferid makes a summons to the Progenitor Council and when the videos begins, Krul is seen tied to her throne, unconscious and beaten. Ferid announces that Krul was in league with the humans and the Seraph of the End experiment. He states the experiment actually succeeded. He specifically calls Crowley his "close ally" when stating that the two of them risked their lives to apprehend the traitorous Krul. Osaka Arc Krul wakes up in Ferid's mansion in Osaka Bay. She is immured within a wall in as she thirsts for blood. She mumbles Ferid's name and then shouts for him. She yells for him to kill her if that was what he intended. The thirst hurts her, and she resentfully sticks her tongue out to try and catch some of the blood dripping down in front of her. Saitō appears and comments on how pathetic she has become. Krul does not recognize him at first, and he says she should know him quite well. She recognizes him as "the one who always tagged along behind the first progenitor." In a flashback from 1000 years ago, Krul watches her older brother Ashera Tepes cling to the First Progenitor. Krul comments that Saitō has changed a lot. Saitō asks if it has really been that long since he quit being a second progenitor and says he changed his name to Saitō, which sounds Japanese. She asks if he ordered Ferid to capture her, but he denies it and comments about the difference in power between her and Ferid. He says Ferid must have tried really hard to capture her. Saito glances at the human limbs hanging from the ceiling and comments that Ferid has been an eccentric one since the day they first met. Angry, Krul demands to know if he did this and what he is plotting, but Saitō denies any connection to Ferid at all. He says he discarded Ferid a long time ago because he was unable to live up to Saitō's expectations. He then comments that this is no different than what the first progenitor did to them since he was only interested in Ashera Tepes, Krul's brother, and ignored and discarded the rest of the vampires. Returning to the flashback, she cries out and begs the first progenitor not to take her brother away to be turned into a demon. When Krul pleads, Ashera says he must go for their future. Krul asks if Saitō is also after the first progenitor and says that all vampires despise him to some degree. Saitō says that is a good question and that all vampires go through a rebellious phase at some point. He asks if Ferid has said anything about him, and Krul calls him Saitō's lackey. Saitō says a fleet of ships from Russia have arrived with Urd Geales and a few nobility. Urd Geales and Lest Karr arrive and fight Saitō, but Saitō escapes. Urd drags Krul by her neck while Lest picks up Ferid, and they return to their army. As punishment for letting Sanguinem fall under human control, Urd sentences them to ten days of exposure torture in the sunlight. Ky Luc cuts off their UV-protective armbands after they are tied to crucifixes, and the pair bursts into flames screaming. Krul continued to burn alongside Ferid and guarded by the Fifth Progenitor Ky Luc. Days later, the Shinoa and Guren Squads attack Ky in order to rescue her and Ferid days later, but were only successful in freeing Ferid while Ky escaped with Krul still tied and burning on her cross. She is still burning as Ky transports her back to Kyoto in a car, and Krul revealed that she sensed her brother, Ashera, within Yu's sword which meant that Mahiru had kept up her end of the deal. As the Horsemen disappeared from the world, Krul is seen back in Sanguinem with the other progenitors, no longer burning and chained by the wrists. She denies Urd's claim of her as a traitor for breaking their oldest taboo: researching into the taboo that is the seraph of the end. Krul tells him that that never stopped the humans which has led to the world being what it is now. She questions and mocks Urd on continuing to uphold the laws of the First Progenitor that had abandoned then which earns her a punch to the face by Lest. With back up by Ky Luc in getting Urd and Lest to listen to Krul about what she knows, Krul says she will tell them everything on what the First Progenitor did to them if they are willing to break the rules. Shibuya Arc Krul has been freed and has changed back into her usual clothes when Ky Luc knocks on the door. Upon entering, he congratulates her on being back as well as reminding her on who helped her back then in her troubles. Krul asks him if she should thank him, which Ky pleads her too. Krul then changes the subject and says it should be the opposite for the fact of not killing him but Ky says he wouldn't like that. Ky then passes her two UV-blocking rings, stating that it's midday outside. She slips them on, taunting her that it could be a trauma being burned by the sun again. As Krul walks out and looks up at the walls of Sanguinem, she notes that there is no sun or light since it's an underground city, and recalls her childhood life with her brother. Later on she is in an aircraft above Osaka with Lest Karr, Ky Luc and Urd Geales sensing the First Progenitor as they are heading to Tokyo. Urd notices missiles to attack their aircraft sent by Saitō, Krul and Ky is shocked by the attack as Urd defends their aircraft by fending off the missiles along with Ky. Lest, Ky and Urd then group together but Krul is missing. Having fled from Urd's group after the aircraft attack, at nighttime she bounds and hurries quickly along a highway. Krul is determined to save her big brother Ashera from that monster. She senses it has awakened already and determinedly tells herself she has to hurry. Still on her way to Shibuya, she feels the situation is very bad, particularly concerned at certain individuals meeting first. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Being a vampire, Krul has immortality, immense strength that surpasses humans, and rapid regeneration. Also, by being a third progenitor of the vampires, she is stronger than those of a lower station, which is apparent when she easily defeats Ferid, who is a seventh progenitor. However, she is supposedly weaker than a younger Third Progenitor Lest Karr, though this has yet to be proven. The swing of her arm can easily destroy a room. As a noble, she also has the ability and permission to turn a human into a vampire. Despite being a vampire Krul doesn't own a First-class vampire weapon, though her raw strength is immense enough and her supernatural speed. She is also shown to withstand 10 days of torture in the sun without the UV-protective armbands. Krul also has a very sharp and enhanced senses having able to sense almost everything that is occurring in Shibuya while she was on her way there. Relationships Gallery Quotes ''Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Book 5 *"You should try to be a little more worried. Do you understand the situation you’re in, human?"— ''To Mahiru Hiragi, Chapter 5 *"Do you know where my family member… where Ashera Tepes is?"— To Mahiru, Chapter 5 ''Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign Trivia *Her surname comes from Vlad Ţepeş, who is more commonly known as Vlad the Impaler, the real-life inspiration for the character Count Dracula. This implies she is Romanian * Mika is commonly known as her favorite among the vampires in Sanguinem. * The second anime opening shows Krul acting like she is biting into an apple, but vampires cannot ingest anything other than blood. This is most likely a reference to the Tree of Knowledge in the biblical tale of Adam and Eve. * Both of Krul's voice actors also voiced Mina Tepes in ''Dance in the Vampire Bund''. Both characters have many similarities to each other: ** Both were Queen of Vampires. ** Both have the same surnames of "Tepes." ** Both have the appearance of a small petite girl with pigtails. ** Both favor a teenage boy. * Krul has many similarities to Rize Kamishiro from the ''Tokyo Ghoul'' series: ** Both are voiced by Monica Rial. ** Both turn a human teenage boy into a monster of their own race. ** Both are species that feed on humans and have a war with them. * In the popularity poll, Krul earned 6th place at 1,275 points. In the 2019 popularity poll, Krul ranked 8th place with 1,708 votes. * So far, she is the only female vampire who is in the Progenitor Council. * Krul and Mika were the first and only two characters to ever kiss in the entirety of the franchise, until Kureto and Aoi had theirs in Chapter 58. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alive Category:Former Humans Category:Vampires Category:Nobles Category:Progenitors Category:3rd Progenitors Category:Rulers Category:Progenitor Council Category:Krul Tepes Faction Category:Traitors Category:Female Vampires